1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator having a basket lift apparatus, and particularly, to a refrigerator having a basket lift apparatus capable of improving convenience for a user by lifting a basket when the basket received in a lower portion of a body is taken out.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a refrigerator in accordance with the conventional art, and FIG. 2 is a sectional view of a refrigerator showing that a basket is received in a body.
The conventional refrigerator includes: a body 1 whose front is open and which has a receiving space; an upper cooling chamber 3 disposed at an upper side of the body 1, having a pair of upper doors 2 opened in both directions, and storing food items; and a lower cooling chamber 6 disposed at a lower side of the body 1, separated from the upper cooling chamber 3 by a partition wall 4, and having a lower door 5 which is slidingly opened.
And, a machine room 8 having therein a compressor 7 and the like for generating cool air to be supplied to the upper cooling chamber 3 and the lower cooling chamber 6 is formed at the rear of the body 1.
A basket 9 for receiving frozen food items is disposed at the lower cooling chamber 6 and can slide in the front and rear direction (back and forth). The lower door 5 is fixed at the front of the basket 9. A user pulls the lower door 5 to open the basket 9 and pushes it to close the basket 9. Here, a guide rail 10 is installed between the basket 9 and an inner surface of the lower cooling chamber 6 and guides the basket to allow the basket 9 to slide in the front and rear direction (back and forth).
And, a plurality of drawers 11 which are slidingly opened and store food items are provided above the basket 9.
In the refrigerator in accordance with the conventional art having such a structure, when a user pulls the lower door 5 frontward in order to take out food items from the lower cooling chamber 6 or to put the food items therein, the basket 9 is slid and opened. And, when the lower door 5 is pushed rearward after the food items are taken out of the basket 9 or received therein, the basket 9 is slid and closed.
However, since the refrigerator in accordance with the conventional art having such a structure has a basket at its lower portion (i.e., the basket is installed at a lower side), a user has to stoop or crouch down to put in and/or take out food items into and/or from the basket, which causes inconvenience for the user.